Amnesia: Dependent
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: Shin comes to take care of you during a wicked storm. He hopes to protect you, but maybe you're not the one who feels the need to be protected? ReaderxShin. Oneshot.


Shin and Toma followed you outside of the college campus. They chatted amongst themselves as you trailed in the back, staring up at the sky. The clouds were a deep gray, giving you an uneasy feeling-and not just because you had forgotten your umbrella.

Toma turned around to look at you. "You ok?" He asks, his gorgeous eyes filling with concern. For a moment, you got lost in their colors; his eyes were mostly orange, but a little circle of green surround the pupil. They were strange and beautiful all at the same time, and were a good contrast to his yellow-and-orange locks.

Shin stopped to look at you, too. His eyes seemed more stern, their shade like fire surrounding a small blue lake. His messy black hair strung sloppily over his eyebrows as he gave you a look of annoyance.

"Getting tired already?" He teased. "We haven't even left the campus yet. You're so out of shape."

You frowned at Shin, stomping a foot on the ground. "I'm not lazy! I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Toma fell to your side as you all started walking again. Shin paced a few steps ahead.

"Nothing," you insisted. It has to be nothing…yet you can't shake this feeling that something big is about to happen.

... ...

You get home at last, writing in your diary about your feelings from earlier. You'd been talking to Kento these last few weeks about how you really felt about your closest friend. His logical thought process wasn't exactly the kind of emotional encouragement you needed to express yourself, but he was supportive about your plans to tell the one you love how you feel. He'd been very helpful recently, but now it'd be up to you to come up with the perfect plan to share your feelings.

You put in another entry when the light above you suddenly burst. Glass pieces shattered around you and your papers. One lodged itself into the back of your hand. You squealed as the entire apartment's had a power outage. You rushed to the sink and tried to pull the shard out of your hand. It hurt immensely, like you were ripping a bone from its joint. You felt so connected to it until it was out of your skin. Blood poured out of the wound and you did your best to wash it over the sink. You threw on the closest rag to try and close the gash, looking around at your apartment.

The storm outside was getting louder and harsher. You needed to get to a hospital ASAP, but your landline was dead. As you picked up your cell phone, it started ringing a merry little tune. You jumped in surprise, but felt some relief-at least _it _was working. You hit the bright green button and put it to your ear, not saying anything.

"Are you there?" Shin said instead. "Hello?" You could tell that he was trying to keep his tone cool and collected, but panic leaks into his question marks.

"Yes," you muttered.

"Thank God." Shin sighed. "Is the power out at your place, too?"

"Yes." You gasped as your wound gave you a jab, dripping onto your carpet.

"Are you ok?"

"I…got cut…"

"Stay right there. I'm coming over."

... ...

Shin was there in only a few minutes, but it felt like hours. You'd tried contacting the hospital for your hand, but their lines were down. Shin, when he arrived, had some medical supplies in his arms.

"I'm not a doctor," he told you, "but I'll try to help as best I can." He worked on your wound, repairing it to the best of his abilites with needles and thread, then a bandage to finish it off.

"It's not really that deep," he said. "So stop crying like a baby. Once the storm's over, we'll get you to the hospital."

You looked out at the window, blinking any leftover tears away. "What's it like?" You could see lots of rain, like a group of planes just air-dropped an ocean over the city. Shin followed your gaze.

"I almost didn't make it over. The wind's pretty bad. Some think it's a hurricane or something." He set himself onto your bed with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I don't think we'll be able to get back out there until this thing settles."

Shin stayed with you for the next few days. The storm is amazingly brutal. You wonder for some time if it'll last forever as you lay in your bed, listening to the droplets burst on your windows. You flipped over and stare down at Shin, who had made his nest on the floor nearby. His back is to you, curled up in one of your sheets. You wonder if he's warm enough.

"Shin?" You whispered. He tosses around a bit, meeting your eyes.

"_What_?" He asked rudely. You shrunk back at his tone.

"Never mind." You flipped over to the other side, staring too deeply into the wall. Why was he always so mean to you? _He _was the one that offered to look after you during the storm, after all. Why did he bother coming if he was just going to abuse you?

Thunder and lightening vibrated the entire room and, after a few minutes, you felt something crawl into the bed. You screech a bit as someone's arm wrapped over your waist.

"Shut up," Shin mumbled into your hair. You tried not to move, but you tense up under his hold.

"Um…what are you doing?" You asked. The boy seems to shrink into himself a bit, bringing you into his chest, too.

"Nothing."

You waited for a few moments, a thought forming in your head.

"Are you…scared of the thunder?"

Another burst hits the sky. The boy laying beside you cringed.

"No."

Obviously a lie. The boy huddled as close to you as humanly possible, burrowing his eyes into your hair. You give a sigh and dared to turn around. His gaze met yours and he was close enough that you were aware of the exact moment he started holding his breath. He seemed to want to lean, or flinch away, but he was at a loss for any moment.

You didn't know when it happened, but you had reached your hand up to caress his bangs. You smoothed over the crazy strands like a mother with her child. You said nothing, as you knew that Shin worked hard to protect his pride. This was all you could think to do for him, and Shin seemed to really like it.

Suddenly, his hand shot up to catch yours and brought it between yours. You had been using your injured hand on Shin. He stared at it for a few minutes, but you couldn't read the narrowed expression.

"Shin?" You whispered.

"I was worried about you," he admitted. You were so surprised; Shin wasn't normally so honest about things like that. He met your eyes and went on. "When the power when out, you were the first thing that I thought about. I worried that you'd gotten hurt in the darkness, or that you'd do something stupid like go out in this storm for some reason. I didn't want you to be alone. If something ever happened to you…."

"I'm ok," you assured Shin. "You even came to save me." You were hoping the light-hearted comment would be enough to comfort him, but he didn't even crack a smile.

"I mean it. If you ever got seriously injured, or if you d-" He stopped himself, putting your hand against his cheek and closing his eyes to the world. "You have no idea how much I need you. I can't start the day without thinking about you, or fall asleep without looking at our old childhood albums. Hell, I couldn't even stand the idea of being without you during a creepy storm…. Man, I sound really lame, don't I?" A memory pops into your head when you and Shin were younger. Even then, Shin got easily afraid during storms and you ended up holding him while thunder shuddered the very air. With this in mind, you tried to find the right response, but his eyes opened, boring into you before your mouth can part.

"I need you, _. I-I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this, and…well, now this seems a good time as any." He came close to your face, this sides of his nose brushing yours. "I need you." Shin's mouth took yours over, pressing you against your wall. His kiss was a bit too aggressive, but you felt something else, too. He was trying to pour all of his emotions into one gesture and it was overtaking your entire being.

Even though the kiss was magnificent, you were relieved when Shin pulled back. You though you may have suffocated for a moment there.

"I love you," Shin breathed. "I want you to take care of me for the rest of our lives. I want you to hold me when storms pass by, and I'll take care of your…injuries." He gently placed his palm over your hand. "I can't live without you in my life. And, after this, I can't go back to being your 'friend'. It's all or nothing now."

You realized that this was a trap from the beginning. Shin seemed to have been waiting to find the perfect moment to corner you into this ultimatum….

But you were prepared. The kid was lucky that you'd already made your choice a long time ago. Otherwise, you may not have found this so romantic.

"I love you too, Shin." You told him with a kind smile. "I'd love to hold you during a storm, and for you to take care of me when I get hurt. I don't want our lives to be any other way." Shin gave you a relieved smile. You could tell that he'd been expecting something different, but was incredibly happy to get his feelings returned. He leaned in to kiss you again and gave a small jolt when a roar echoed on the outside. You smiled against Shin's lips, wrapping your arm around his back to pull him close. You'd take care of him for the rest of eternity if you had too, and, by the way he catered to your every need throughout the remainder of the storm, you knew that he'd take good care of you too.

... ...

For Shin lovers. Hooray! So cute, yeah? Anyway. If you like these kinds of stories, then check out my dA profile. I have it on my main page. My pen name there is The Marvel Queen.


End file.
